Pertemuan 2 Pahlawan
by Revangga Miki Lokananta
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage di hadapkan dalam masalah besar. Yaitu munculnya orang asing yang menggunakan "Mesin Waktu". Mereka berasal dari "Zona" yang berbeda. Goku, Gohan, dan Vegeta datang ke Konoha! Datang menggunakan mesin waktu milik Capsule Corp. Hari-hari Goku dkk di Konoha sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana cara Goku kembali?
1. Chapter 1

PERTEMUAN 2 PAHLAWAN

(Naruto X Dragon Ball Z)

CHAPTER 1 : ORANG ASING

Suasana pagi menyelimuti Konohagakure. Pemimpin mereka, Nanadaime Hokage sedang sibuk mengisi dokumen-dokumen penting konoha. Tapi, sang pemimpin malah tidur siang. Mungkin ia kelelahan.

"Nanadaime-sama, masih banyak yang harus kau kerjakan" kata Shizune.

Tapi, tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Shikamaru memberi tau Shizune untuk tidak mengganggu Naruto. Shizune pun berhenti membangunkan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang melatih Bolt, anak Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk Sasuke menjadi Senseinya Bolt karena Sasuke adalah Shinobi yang hebat.

Suasana di Konoha sangat damai. Sudah tidak ada keributan atau kekacauan lagi.

"Untuk hari ini cukup, Bolt" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku masih belum puas dengan latihan ini" kata Bolt.

"Besok kita bisa berlatih lagi" kata Sasuke meyakinkan Bolt.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sensei" kata Bolt.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi di Konoha. Ia bergegas menemui Naruto dan meninggalkan Bolt sendirian.

"Sasuke-sensei bakaaaa!" teriak Bolt ketika di tinggalkan sasuke.

Sasuke telah sampai di ruang hokage. Ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang tertidur pulas di ruangannya.

"Narutoo!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto pun terkejut dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku merasakan suatu firasat. Aku tidak tau apakah ini baik atau buruk" jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya. Hmm.. kita lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi, Sasuke. Jika itu hal buruk, maka aku akan melawannya" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau sama seperti biasanya, Naruto" kata Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

Di lain tempat. Tepatnya di "Dunia" yang berbeda.

Ada beberapa orang sedang berkumpul untuk melihat penemuan baru seorang professor.

"Ini dia mesin pemindah dunia" kata sang professor.

"Itu bagus, professor" kata Krillin.

"Oh iya, Profesor. Kapan kita bisa menggunakannya?" Tanya Goku.

"Kita bisa menggunakannya sekarang, Goku" kata Prof. Briefs.

"Kalau begitu, Aku, Vegeta, Gohan, dan Trunks akan mencobanya" kata Goku.

"Baiklah, masuklah" kata Prof. Briefs.

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks dan Gohan masuk ke dalam mesin itu yang berbentuk mirip pesawat bangsa Saiya.

Professor menekan tombol "GO" yang berarti saatnya mereka berangkat.

"Goku, jika kalian tidak bisa kembali. Gunakanlah ini" pesan professor sambil memberikan sebuah "remote".

Mereka telah pergi menembus dimensi lain. Vegeta menekan tombol "214" yang berarti berhenti. Goku tidak sadar jika mereka telah berhenti.

"Hei, Vegeta! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Goku.

Mereka jatuh ke lubang dimensi lain. Mereka jatuh ke dimensi dunia Naruto.

Mesin pemindah dunia itu jatuh di hutan barat Konoha. Jatuhnya mesin itu membuat getaran hebat di sekitar tempat itu.

"Siall.. dimana kita?" Tanya Gohan.

"Entahlah" jawab Goku.

"Sepertinya ini dimensi lain, Kakarot" kata Vegeta.

Mereka pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka mencoba mencari desa penduduk untuk meminta tolong.

"Berhenti kalian!" kata seorang ANBU.

Mereka pun berhenti. Goku penasaran dengan tempat ini.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya ANBU itu.

"Namaku Goku. Kami berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda" jelas Goku.

"Itu benar, Kapten. Tidak ada ikat kepala di dahi mereka. Dan pakaian mereka sangat berbeda dengan kita" bisik seorang anggota ANBU lainnya.

"Kalian harus ikut kami. Biar pemimpin desa kami yang mengatasi kalian" kata pemimpin ANBU.

Goku dan kawan-kawan menuju konoha. Goku melihat-lihat kiri kanannya. Dia melihat toko dan rumah di sekitarnya. Sekarang dia berada di Konohagakure.

Mereka dibawa menuju Hokage Mansions.

"Tok..tok" ANBU mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage.

Disana ada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka orang asing dari dimensi lain. Kami melihat mereka menaiki sebuah benda mirip pesawat" kata pemimpin ANBU.

"Baiklah. Tinggalkan mereka disini" perintah Naruto.

Para ANBU meninggalkan Goku dan kawan-kawannya di ruangan Hokage.

"Melihat pakaian kalian, aku yakin kalian bukan berasal dari dunia ini" kata Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya begitu" kata Goku sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku Goku. Ini anakku, Gohan. Dia Vegeta dan disebelahnya adalah Trunks, anaknya" jelas Goku.

"Mendengarmu berbicara, sepertinya kau orang baik" kata Sasuke.

"Kami memang baik, paman. Di tempat asal kami, kami adalah pembela kebeneran" kata Trunks.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sasuke. Dia Shikamaru, penasihat Hokage. Dan dia Hokage kami, Naruto" jelas Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Apa itu Hokage?" Tanya Goku.

"Hokage adalah pemimpin desa kami, Konohagakure" jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu ya. Jadi Naruto-sama adalah orang terkuat di desa ini ya" kata Gohan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sepertinya Ayah dan Naruto-sama mirip ya, Vegeta-san" kata Gohan.

"Benar, Gohan" kata Vegeta.

"Goku, bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Sasuke" kata Naruto.

"Naruto, mereka dalah orang yang kuat. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya" kata Sasuke.

"Mereka juga bisa membantu kita" tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu membantu" teriak Vegeta.

"Vegeta diamlah" kata Goku.

"Maafkan temanku ini ya" kata Goku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Goku-san. Tinggallah disini. Kami akan memperbaiki mesinmu" kata Naruto.

"Tempat tinggal kalian akan ku tunjukkan" kata Shikamaru.

"Baik" kata Goku.

Goku dan kawan-kawannya diajak berkeliling di Konoha dan di perkenalkan dengan warga Konoha.

Mereka akhirnya tinggal di rumah milik Klan Nara. Rumah ini sudah tidak ditempati sejak lama.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru-san" kata Gohan.

"Sama-sama. Aku harus pergi, Nanadaime pasti butuh bantuan" kata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan mereka di tempat tinggal mereka yang baru.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan dan Trunks mulai tinggal di konoha untuk beberapa waktu mendatang.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berkeliling konoha. Kali ini mereka memakai pakaian yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru.

Goku merasa lapar, ia mengajak teman-temannya menuju kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

Disana, ia bertemu dengan Konohamaru dan Bolt.

"Selamat siang" ucap Goku.

"Selamat datang, Tuan" ucap Teuchi.

"Kami ingin 4 porsi Ramen dengan Miso" kata Goku.

Teuchi membuatkan pesanan mereka. Sedangkan Goku mengobrol dengan Konohamaru.

"Kalian pasti orang asing yang di ceritakan oleh ayahku" kata Bolt.

"Benar, kau pasti anaknya Naruto-san kan?" Tanya Goku.

"Ya. Namaku Boruto. Teman-temanku memanggilku Bolt" jawab Bolt sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Goku" kata Goku.

Pesanan Ramen Goku telah datang.

"Itadakimasu" ucap Goku dan kawan-kawannya.

Tidak sampai 3 menit, Ramen Goku telah habis. Ia meminta 1 porsi lagi. Baru 2 menit meminta Ramen, ia meminta lagi.

Hingga 20 mangkuk Ramen telah di habiskan Goku.

"Kakarot, siapa yang akan membayar ini semua" kata Vegeta.

Goku pun terkejut. Ia tidak membawa uang sama sekali.

"Biar aku saja yang membayarnya, Paman" kata Bolt.

"Terima kasih Bolt" kata Goku.

Mereka semua akhirnya menuju Hokage Mansion. Mereka akan bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Goku-san. Aku punya tugas untukmu" kata Naruto.

"Tugas apa Nanadaime-sama?" Tanya Goku.

"Latihlah Bolt. Saat ini Sasuke sedang sibuk. Jadi aku minta kau untuk menggantikannya" kata Naruto.

"Baik, Nanadaime-sama" kata Goku.

"Gohan, Trunks. Kalian bantu tugas tim Introgasi" kata Naruto.

"Baik, Nanadaime-sama" kata Gohan dan Trunks bersamaan.

"Vegeta, bantu penjagaan desa" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa aku mendapat tugas seperti itu" kata Vegeta.

"Kau orang yang kuat, Vegeta" kata Naruto.

"Baik, Semuanya Bubar!" perintah Naruto.

Kini, Goku dan kawan-kawannya telah mendapat tugas masing-masing.

Sementara, di tempat asal Goku, teman-temannya menanti kepulangan Goku. Professor Briefs mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan Goku. Namun hasilnya Nihil.

Mereka berharap agar Goku cepat pulang.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

PERTEMUAN 2 PAHLAWAN

(Naruto X Dragon Ball Z)

CHAPTER 2 : KESEMPATAN

Hari ini hari pertama Goku sebagai pelatih Bolt. Goku sedikit bingung dengan sistem Chakra.

"Bolt, jelaskan padaku tentang system Chakra itu" kata Goku.

"Chakra adalah sumber energi dasar yang diperlukan oleh para ninja untuk melakukan berbagai jutsu. Ninja menghasilkan chakra melalui kombinasi dari energi fisik dan energi mental. Sekali dibuat, chakra bergerak ke seluruh tubuh dengan cara yang mirip dengan sistem sirkulasi dan diserahkan kepada salah satu dari 361 titik pelepasan chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh. Dengan melakukan sebuah urutan yang terdiri dari salah satu dari dua belas segel tangan yang berbeda, chakra kemudian dapat dimanipulasi untuk menciptakan efek supranatural, seperti berjalan di atas air." Jelas Bolt panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya" kata Goku paham.

"Perlihatkan aku jurus terbaikmu, Goku-san" kata Bolt.

"Baiklah" kata Goku.

Goku melakukan ancang-ancang, ia mengumpulkan Ki dan melakukan Kamehameha.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha" teriak Goku.

Serangan Kamehameha Goku menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang ada di area latihan itu.

"Hebat Goku-san" kata Bolt kagum.

"Terima kasih, Bolt" kata Goku.

Mereka pun mulai berlatih dengan semangat.

Sementara itu, Vegeta mulai menjaga di pos penjagaan Konohagakure.

Gohan dan Trunks juga membantu tim Introgasi pada para Narapidana Konoha.

Sedangkan tim ilmuwan dan arsitek mencoba memperbaiki Mesin Waktu Goku.

"Ini mesin yang rumit" kata Arsitek 1.

"Benar sekali. Teknologi kita belum sampai ke tahap ini" kata Arsitek 2.

Mereka mencoba mempelajari Mesin Waktu itu. Berbekal 214 buku dari perpustakaan Konoha, mereka akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Salah satu anggota Ilmuwan itu melapor kepada Hokage.

"Nanadaime-sama, sepertinya Mesin Waktu itu baru selesai 3 bulan lagi" jelas Ilmuwan itu.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, 3 bulan kalian harus menyelesaikannya" kata Naruto.

Ilmuwan itu kembali ke Laboratorium bawah tanah tempat perbaikan Mesin Waktu.

Sasuke hari ini melakukan perjalanan menuju markas Orochimaru. Ia memiliki urusan pribadi dengan Orochimaru.

"Sasuke.. cepatlah kembali" gumam Naruto.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan tugas Hokage nya. Ia benar-benar sibuk kali ini.

Malam pun tiba. Ini saatnya Naruto pulang setelah seharian sibuk.

"Aku pulang" kata Naruto.

"Selamat Datang, Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Ayah" ucap Himawari.

Himawari pun digendong Naruto. Mungkin Naruto rindu pada putri kecilnya itu.

"Dimana Bolt?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia masih berlatih" kata Hinata.

Naruto bingung harus senang atau jengkel. Karena Bolt tidak ikut makan malam bersamanya dan memilih berlatih.

"Biarkan saja Bolt berlatih. Aku yakin dia pasti akan pulang" kata Hinata.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto pasrah pada Istrinya itu.

Mereka makan malam tanpa Bolt. Sementara itu, Bolt sedang makan malam bersama Goku di Ichiraku.

"Goku-san. Terima kasih" ucap Bolt.

"Ya. Sama-sama" kata Goku.

Bolt pamit pulang. Goku juga harus pulang. Mereka berpisah di jalan.

Bolt telah sampai dirumah. Ia sudah menduga jika ayahnya sudah tidur karena kelelahan.

"Aku pulang" ucap Bolt.

"Selamat Datang, Bolt" kata Hinata.

"Ibu, aku akan langsung tidur. Aku sudah makan bersama Goku-san" jelas Bolt.

"Baiklah. Oyasumi" ucap Hinata.

"Oyasumi, Ibu" ucap Bolt.

Bolt segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Ia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Kali ini aku harus bisa menang melawan Sarada dalam Kumite Shinobi 3 hari lagi" kata Bolt.

Bolt tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis latihan bersama Goku.

Sementara Goku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan nasibnya yang tak bisa pulang ke keluarganya.

Goku berharap ia bisa pulang secepatnya.

Kicauan burung pagi hari membuat Goku terbangun. Ia bergegas mandi.

Hari ini, Bolt tidak latihan. Dirinya hanya berkeliling Konoha sendiri.

Vegeta dan yang lainnya kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

Goku bertemu Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Karui, Ino, Sai, Inojin, Shikadai, Anko, Kakashi, Guy, Mirai, Sarada, dan Temari.

Goku bertemu mereka di tempat yang berbeda. Semuanya ramah pada Goku.

Goku merasa nyaman tinggal di Konoha.

Karena bosan, Goku menuju laboratorium bawah tanah. Ia mengetahui tempat itu karena Bolt.

Ia meminta izin untuk masuk kesana. Setelah diberi izin, ia masuk dan melihat keadaan Mesin Waktunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mesin Waktu ku?" Tanya Goku.

"Sepertinya, Mesin Waktu anda membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk di perbaiki. Teknologi kami masih jauh dengan teknologi kalian. Ini sangat rumit. Kemungkinan 3 bulan lagi" jelas Ilmuwan.

"Begitu ya" kata Goku pasrah.

"Kami akan mencoba memperbaikinya kurang dari 3 bulan" kata Ilmuwan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan melihat kalian bekerja. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu" kata Goku.

"Baik, Goku-sama" kata Ilmuwan.

Goku membantu pekerjaan Ilmuwan. Goku memberi tahu struktur Mesin Waktu pada ilmuwan.

Walaupun Goku tak terlalu paham, namun ia tahu sedikit tentang Mesin Waktu prof. Briefs.

Sementara itu, Naruto cemas dengan keadaan Goku. Ia merasa kasihan pada Goku. Karena ia malah membuat Goku bekerja di Konoha.

"Nanadaime-sama, tidak perlu mencemaskan Goku" kata Shizune.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengamati luar jendela.

Di dunia asal Goku.

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Kame Sennin, dan Bulma telah mengumpulkan Dragon Ball.

Mereka meminta kepada Shenlong untuk mengetahui keberadaan Goku.

"Shenlong-sama tolong beritahu dimana Goku berada" pinta Bulma.

"Baiklah. Akan ku lacak" kata Shenlong.

Shenlong melacak keberadaan Goku. Shenlong mengatakannya pada Bulma dan semuanya.

"Goku berada di dimensi lain. Ia bisa kembali jika Mesin itu kembali bekerja. Bahkan kekuatanku tidak bisa untuk mengembalikannya" jelas Shenlong.

Penjelasan Shenlong membuat Chichi sedih. Ia takut kalau Goku tidak bisa kembali.

"Terima kasih, Shenlong-sama" kata Bulma.

Mereka saat ini hanya bisa berdoa agar Goku dan yang lainnya bisa pulang.

"Goku, Gohan, cepatlah pulang" gumam Chichi.

Bulma juga berdoa agar Vegeta dan Trunks bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Di dunia Naruto.

"Shizune, tolong panggil Goku kemari" perintah Naruto.

Shizune memanggil Goku di laboratorium. Goku pun menurut.

"Ada apa, Nanadaime?" Tanya Goku.

"Goku-san. Aku punya tugas untukmu" kata Naruto.

"Tugas apa itu?" Tanya Goku.

"Sasuke tidak member kabar. Kau harus mencarinya" kata Naruto.

"Baik. Aku akan mencarinya" kata Goku.

"Ajak Vegeta juga" kata Naruto.

Goku dan Vegeta segera berangkat mencari Sasuke. Mereka berbekal peta dari Naruto.

Naruto berkata kalau keberadaan Sasuke di perkirakan berada di Kumogakure.

Di tengah perjalanan, Goku dan Vegeta dihadang para bandit.

"Hei, berikan uangmu" kata para Bandit.

Vegeta yang marah lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Ia berubah menjadi Super Saiyan.

"Big Bang Attack!"

Vegeta mengeluarkan jurusnya dan membunuh semua Bandit itu.

"Kakarot, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini" kata Vegeta yang masih dalam mode Super Saiyan.

Mereka berjalan melewati desa kecil. Kini, mereka telah sampai di Lembah Akhir.

"Kita telah sampai di Lembah Akhir" kata Goku.

"Lalu kita harus lewat mana?" Tanya Vegeta.

"Kita akan melewati Otogakure, Yugakure, Shimogakure, dan terakhir Negara Petir" jelas Goku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat temukan bocah itu" kata Vegeta dengan ekspresi marah.

Mereka memasuki Otogakure. Naruto menyuruh mereka berhati-hati jika melewati Otogakure.

"Vegeta, aku merasakan Ki yang sangat besar di sekitar kita" kata Goku.

"Aku juga merasakannya" kata Vegeta.

Mereka diawasi oleh para tahanan Orochimaru sejak tadi.

"Kakarot, berhati-hatilah" kata Vegeta.

Mereka mulai berjalan, namun mereka jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam.

Mampukah mereka keluar dari situ?

To Be Continued...

NB: Maaf alurnya sedikit maksa, soalnya buat pake PC sekolah :D


End file.
